Touhou vs. Capcom/Chun Li
Bio A Interpol Officer, Chun Li continues her investigation to take down the criminal organization Shadaloo, mainly to take down the Leader M. Bison who killed her father. She is a cheerful lady, friendly at heart and is a bit excitable. However, she is serious when called for, and will do everything in her power to get the job done. Movelist Skill Cards *Hyakuretsukyaku: Her trademark move, performs rapid kicks at lightning speed that can also be done in midair. Light violet energy effects are also added. Can be hyper cancelled. *Kikouken: Fires a chi blast from her hand. The projectile property of this attack changes in several games. *Kikouanken: Chun Li performs a close ranged double palm blast that crumples her foe on hit. *Spinning Bird Kick: While upside-down, she does a split and flies towards the opponent by spinning her legs in a 360-degree fashion similar to a helicopter's blades. Can be done in midair. *EX Spinning Bird Kick: Chun Li does a Spinning Bird Kick that attacks higher and is stationary. *Kaku Kyaku Raku: Chun-Li hops over the foe to land on them with her leg in a large arc. Hits overhead. *Yousoukyaku: Chun-Li stomps in midair on the opponent. *Reishiki Kikouken: Chun Li fires a stationary blast from her palms that can negate projectiles. *Tenshoukyaku: Chun-Li's main anti-air. Rotary kicks aimed upward. Can also be used in midair. *Sen'en Shuu: Chun-Li swings forward in a somersault to smash the foe with her leg in a "splits" position. Spell Cards *Kikoushou: Stronger version of Kikousen. By gathering the full force of her ki in her palms, Chun-Li will release a omni-directional sphere of energy that not only hits anything in front of it, but also shields Chun-Li from attacks. After it finishes she wil be exhausted and slightly slump. *Houyokusen: Chun-Li rapidly kicks the enemy with a flurry of kicks, the last one launching the opponent into the air. It can cancel the final hit of the attack with a super jump to start air combos/aerial raves. Last Word *Shichisei Senkukyaku: Chun Li does a fast flying kick. If she lands successfully, she does a flashy critical attack to her opponent but is greatly damaged scaled. Misc. *Battle Intro: She walks up to the opponent, bows and says “I’ll take you on.” *Taunt: She bows and says “Sorry!” *Victory Pose: She jumps up and down then flashes the V sign and says “I did it!” Winning Quotes You need to work on your footwork if you want to win. You know what? You look a little out of shape. You should hit the gym. Oh, the things I do as an Interpol officer. And this is what you get for making jokes about my legs! Vs. Self: After fighting you I can't but wonder... Are my thighs really that thick? Vs. Ryu: You don't change, no matter how much time has passed. I really wish I had your dedication. Vs. Ken: I guess married life softened you up. Doesn't your wife let you train? Vs. Guile: Guile, you know very well how I understand your desires for revenge but seriously you should spend some time with your family. Vs. Sakura: A fighting schoolgirl, huh? I wasn't so different from you when I was a girl. Vs. Juri: Finally, I've caught up to you. You're under arrest, Juri! Vs. M. Bison: Rest in peace Father, for you have been avenged. Vs. Akuma: I don't believe it. This is supposed to be the guy who once took down Bison? I imagined him to be much stronger than this. Vs. Dan: Sorry, but I'm too busy to mess around. Challenge me again after some training! Vs. Morrigan: I see you haven’t changed much since that time we teamed up, Morrigan. Vs. Felicia: You look trustworthy. Maybe you can look after the kids at my place sometime. Vs. Megaman, Roll, Remilia, Flandre, Alice, Patchouli, Kogasa, SonSon, Medicine and Cirno: You look like a little kid! What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in school? Vs. Mystia Lorelei and Nue: So this is who was causing such a disturbance in all those towns, recently. I hope a few days in prison will teach you a lesson. Vs. Suika: Do you have a license? You look a little too young to be drinking Sake. Vs. Asura and Yuugi: You know the old saying, Mind over muscle. vs. Dante and Date Masamune: Thanks for the compliment. I personally think I'm only average looking. Vs. Hong Meiling: The history of Chinese martial arts shows that power and accuracy are born through training, and every kick we land is proof of this. Vs. Reimu and Sanae: Wow! I never knew shrine maidens could be so powerful! Vs. Captain Commando: Queen of Fighting Games? What are you talking about? Vs. Frank West and Aya: I’m sorry sir/miss but I need to confiscate your camera, police business. Vs. Batsu: Even though you're young, you know justice is more than just protecting loved ones. It's about charging in, kicking butt, and taking names! Vs. BB Hood and Tron: Your carrying illegal weapons?! I don’t wanna send you to juvie, so if you confess now, maybe the judge will go easy on you! Vs. Phoenix Wright: I appreciate your sense of justice, but leave the fighting to me,'kay? Vs. Mokou: You're so consumed by vengeance that you've lost sight of what should be important to you. Vs. Soki: Um... do you have any ID? That sword looks pretty dangerous, so I may have to confiscate it. Vs. Saki: It's amazing you want to serve in the Special Forces but....aren't you a little too young to be a recruit? Vs. Viewtiful Joe: You just don't stop running off at the mouth, do you? I think a couple of kicks to the face should shut you up. Vs. Nitori: You may be a kappa, but that doesn't give you the right to carry around illegal firearms. Vs. Utsusho: Nuclear Fusion….and I thought Bison’s pyscho power was powerful…. Vs. Yukari: You're a suspicious-looking character! What's your name and address? Tell me before I arrest you! vs Marisa: If you keep sneaking into other people's property, I'm gonna have to book you for trespassing. Vs. Zero: You've got really great hair for a robot... What shampoo and conditioner do you use?" Vs. Kasen Ibaraki: Glad I found someone who appreciates my design. Vs. Hina Kagiyama: Guess that makes me both the strongest and luckiest woman in the world. Vs. Nathan Spencer: Soldier or not, you're interfering with my police work. Vs. Amingo: One of the rules of fighting is to never underestimate your opponent. I should have remembered that.... Vs. Yumeni: You better be careful your research doesn't fall into the wrong hands. Vs. Anakaris: Don't expect me to be belly dancing for you. Vs. Satori: Reading minds is a major invasion of privacy. I hope you now know what the punishment for the crime is by reading what I'm thinking. Vs. Firebrand: Otherworldly or not, I don't let evil off so easily. Vs. Tessa: You are asking me a bunch of questions. Are you some undercover cop in disguise or a reporter or something? Vs. Shantae: I like your rhythm, but I dance to the beat of my own drum. Vs. Dr. Wily: It looks like your clunky bots didn't help you win. Like it or not, I'm taking you in. Vs. Seija: You don't know when to give up, do you? Why don't you quietly give up and be caught? Vs. Murasa: You’ve got a lot to answer for all the ships you sank. Vs. Nick: We need to evacuate you to safety. Fast. Vs. Seiga: You’re under arrest for breaking and entering, robbery, and- impersonating Santa Claus? Vs. Nero: I don't know who your superiors are, but I would think you should at least show some more respect in a place of worship. Listen to music on your own time. Ending (Chun Li is being confronted by Juri.) Juri: Hey, Sexy. Wanna go? Chun Li: Juri! I’ve finally caught up with you! Your not getting away this time! Juri: I’ll be sure to make your death quick and painless… Chun Li: I don’t think so! Juri: Wait, who is she?! (Hong Meiling is next to Chun Li. Juri looks a little intimidated.) Hong Meiling: I’m Here! Chun Li: You ready? (Chun Li and Hong Meiling are both performing a Houyokusen on Juri.) Chun Li and Hong Meiling: Houyokusen!!!!! Juri: Gah!!!!!! Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom